The True Power of the Fourth Progenitor
by snowyassas1n
Summary: What if Kojou actually embraced what he was and was stronger as a result? What if he actually used his status properly?


AN: Ok why are there no fics that go past 10k words in the Strike the Blood section? That anime is freaking awesome! It's also one of the only harem shows to exist with a working harem where the main protagonist had kids with each of the members of his harem. So yea I just have to make a fic for it. However this shall be a crossover with DxD

Warnings: As is the usual with most of my fics my main character will be a bad ass. In saying this I mean Kojou will actually be in control of his familiar's from the start. Since this show has a **working** harem Kojou will too. Kojou will have the 12th familiar from his sister, but Avrora is still inside her. I know that he does not possess the 2nd or the 10th familiar since they still have their Kaleid Blood bodies, but this is the future so he will have them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Strike the Blood sadly.

XXXX

A couple who looked like they were on a date were walking down a sidewalk in town. The girl was in a blue yukata and the guy in a red shirt and blue jeans. The guy was telling the girl of the Fourth Progenitor's rumors.

"Hmm...And?" The girl asked the guy.

"Well...that's it." He said looking at her.

"What kind of story was that? That's not unusual around here at all. Anyway, what do you think of this yukata?" The girl asked the guy as another guy was passing them.

"Hmm not bad." The guy said.

"Hey, that's mean! This was really hard to put on-" She was interrupted because she tripped and fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" The guy with her asked worried as the guy who passed them stopped. He turned around to look at the couple on the ground allowing a good view of himself to be seen. He was a young man who looked to be about 17 years of age. He had silver gray hair and blue eyes. He has slightly pale skin and an athletic build. He was dressed in a casual suit. He had a white dress shirt on and a gray vest over it. He has a red tie tucked into the vest and a black jacket over that with gray outlines on the collars hemline. He had black slacks and black shoes on as well. He had white gloves on his hands as well.

"Ow...Darn it...Oh, my sandal strap broke..." The girl said on the ground showing a lot of her legs due to her yukata riding up.

"You mean your geta strap." The guy corrected. The guy who was watching them stared intently at the girls neck.

"What am I gonna do?" The girl asked. The guy who was watching them eyes turned crimson and he looked to be trying to control himself. He turned around away from the couple and bit into his own hand and drank the blood from it. It calmed him down and returned his eyes back to blue.

"Oh, fine. Come on." The guy that was on a date with her said to the girl.

"What, dressed like this?" The girl asked the guy playfully.

With the guy walking away. "Damn...Give me a break." He said with a frown as he walked away.

XXXX

The next morning at a cafe

"This sucks. Hey, why do I have to take all these make-up exams over the summer break?" The guy from last night asked the guy sitting in front of him. They both wore a white button up shirt and black slacks, a school uniform for their high-school. The guy across from him had brown hair that was swept back and green eyes. Around his neck was a set of headphones. The guy with silver hair wore a white and black hoodie over his school uniform.

"Come on. After all the classes you ditched and test you skipped, do you have to ask why, Kojou?" His friend asked the now named silver haired Kojou. Kojou looked up at him with a frown.

"That was beyond my control! I had a lot going on...That teacher knows I'm in no condition to take a test, first thing in the morning..." Kojou grumbled to himself.

"Is being unable to get up in the morning a condition? Oh wait it is for you I guess." A beautiful blonde haired and red eyed girl teased as she came over to them with coffee and sat down at their table. She had long blonde hair that curled at the bottom and was worn in a ponytail. She was dressed in the female school uniform of their school. She had a white dress shirt with a blue collar and a red ribbon over this she wore a yellow cardigan. She had a blue plaid skirt on and black shoes and black socks.

"Isn't that right Mr. F-o-u-r-t-h Progenitor?" The girl asked with a teasing smile. Kojou widened his eyes and put his hand on her mouth while looking around the cafe just in case anyone was listening. Seeing no one looking in their direction he sighed and sat back down as the girl still had a teasing smile.

"Asagi, I told you not to say that in public! I don't want all the press and stuff." Kojou sighed as he sat back down.

Asagi smiled and drank her coffee. "But hey, I'm here to watch over your studies, because I pitied you for that. You should be grateful." The girl said in a sing song voice.

"You're eating and drinking on someone else's dime, and you expect gratitude?" Kojou asked incredulously.

"And I'm the one who lent you that money. Make sure you pay me back." Their brown haired friend stated with a smirk.

"I know, damn it. You cold blooded humans." Kojou grumbled.

"That's discriminatory." Their brown haired friend said.

"Thoughtless comments will come back to burn you." Asagi said with a smile.

"Damn, this world's such a pain. It's not like any of them even care." Kojou said with a sigh.

"Huh? You have friends among the D types?" Asagi asked surprised.

"Somewhat. They treat me like royalty when they see me. I am just glad they all kept their word to not say my name in public." Kojou answered.

"Oh, it's time. I have to get to work, so I'm taking off." Asagi said.

"I'm gonna go, too." Their brown haired friend said.

"Ehh you too Motoki?" Kojou asked the now named Motoki.

"I already finished copying the homework. Without Asagi, there's no point in studying here, anyway." Motoki said without any shame.

"But..." Kojou said looking at the two.

"Well, thanks for the food, Kojou." Asagi said in a sing song tone leaving.

"Good luck. See ya later." Motoki said leaving.

"I'm not up to this..." Kojou sighed as he laid his head on the table.

XXXX

"Damn, I can't even ride the monorail now." Kojou cursed as he left the cafe while looking at the change in his hand. "What am I gonna do for lunch tomorrow..." He said and started walking.

Walking down the sidewalk he had his hood up. "It's hot." He said sweating a bit with a grimace. "I'm burning. I'm scorching. I'm gonna turn to ash." He kept grumbling as he turned down an alley way.

He walked over to the front of a shop and seen in the mirror that he was being followed by someone. He turned his head behind him and seen the persons head go behind a pillar. Kojou turned and kept walking. He noticed the person still following so he entered a mall.

'Do they seriously think I don't notice them?' He thought. He then started running. The person following was a girl in a middle school outfit with long black hair and a black case on her back as she ran after him. They turned a corner and noticed him entering an arcade.

Kojou looked at the person from behind a game machine. 'That school uniform...Is she from our middle school? Nagisa's friend? Doesn't look like I'm gonna lose her anytime soon.' He thought watching her.

"Guess I have no choice." He sighed out as he walked out of the arcade. As he walked out the girl walked in and they almost bumped into each other. At this distance he noticed she had amber colored eyes.

The girl leaped back and grabbed the case on her back and put it in front of her as she looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Fourth Progenitor!" She called out.

Kojou widened his eyes and looked around and noticed thankfully nobody was paying them any attention. He looked back at her with a sigh and noticed she tensed up.

He closed his eyes and opened them while holding out his arms. "Oh! Mi dispiace! Auguri!" He said with a smile.

The girl looked at him confused. "Huh?" She said confused. Kojou approached her.

"I'm Italian who is passing through. I don't know Japanese very much. Ciao! Arrivederci! Grazie! Grazie!" He said in fake broken Japanese and real broken Italian as he walked passed her.

"Wait a minute, Akatsuki Kojou!" She yelled running after him and grabbing his hoodie. He looked back at her and she let go of his jacket looking down.

"You've got the wrong guy." Kojou said looking at her.

"Huh?" She said looking at him.

"Try someone else. Later." Kojou said with his eyes closed and a smile on his face as he walked away.

"The wrong guy?" She said standing there looking confused. "W-What?" She asked herself.

Kojou walked out of the mall and down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. He turned his head around when he heard something. "Hey, little lady, what's wrong? Your pick-up line failed?" A guy asked the girl as she walked out of the mall. Another guy was on the other side of her.

"I swear...Don't make a move on a middle schooler at your age, geezers." Kojou said before he turned around and began walking away.

"Hey, what's your name? What school are you from?" One of the guys asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm in a hurry." The girl said to the two.

"Aw, c'mon. Let's have some fun. Or do you have something else to do? Wanna go get something sweet? How about karaoke? Our treat, of course." The other guy asked.

Kojou had turned around and noticed to silver bands on their wrist. "Demon registration bands..." Kojou mumbled looking at the two.

"If you're bored, hang out with us." One of the guys asked moving to stand in front of her. "I just got paid, so I have plenty of cash." He continued.

"Please step aside." The girl said looking at him.

"Oh, you're cute when you're mad, too! That makes me want to see what you look like when you're crying..." The other guy said.

"Excuse me." The girl said ignoring them and trying to walk around them.

"I'm telling you to shut up and come with us, bitch!" The other guy said grabbing her arm.

"Tch bastard." Kojou muttered as he leaped into their direction.

"Drop the attitude." The man not holding her said flipping her skirt.

Kojou stopped in his tracks at that. He could see her pink panties. They girl got a pissed blush on her face and palmed the guy in the face before she leaped to the side of him and elbowed him in the same spot.

"You little.." The guy who flipped her skirt said as he reached to punch her. The girl just dodged under it and brought one hand out.

"Young lightning!" She called hitting him in the stomach and sending out a green bolt of lightning through his stomach sending him flying into a light pole bending it.

The guy changed form into a beast looking demon. 'Is he a therianthrope? And she sent him flying? She must be…' Kojou thought to himself turning to look at her.

The guy who first got punched looked up at her. "Are you an attack mage?!" He asked as his incisors grew and his eyes changed to crimson.

'A D type? Sigh I told all the vampires here to try to stay out of trouble.' Kojou thought looking at them.

"To run into a D type in town in broad daylight...This must be the place called Itogami Island." The girl said entering a stance.

The guy got up and smirked. His right foot began emitting a huge purple aura. " **Abnormal magic power detected. All those in the area, please evacuate immediately. Repeat: Abnormal magic power detected. All those in the area, please evacuate immediately."** An alarm said blaring through the streets they were in. All the people in the area not involved began running away from the vampire whose purple aura was radiating throughout the street. His aura then manifested as a purple flaming horse with plating on several parts of it.

"He's using a Familiar in a place like this?" The girl said surprised.

"Now I won't forgive you even if you cry." The guy said as his familiar stood behind him stomping it's hoof.

"I don't need your forgiveness." The girl said as a metal staff emerged from her bag. "Scheesturm Wolfin!" She called as it transformed into a spear.

"Heh. What do you expect to do with a puny spear like that?" The guy smirking. Seeing no reaction he decided to do the first move. "Shakutei! Get her!" He yelled sending his horse after her.

The girl then charged in as well. She smacked the horse to the right with the spear sending it careening through the air. It went up and went right back down at her charging. She stabbed her spear and the two clashed with her spear hitting it's metal plating. The horse then exploded in a pillar of flames. The girl swung her spear out and swept the flames away leaving a ring around her.

"It can't be. She eliminated my Familiar so easily..." The guy said looking at the glaring girl.

The girl then leaped up and was ready to land a killing blow on the vampire before Kojou decided to step in and punch her spear away from her.

"Akatsuki Kojou!" The girl said in shock. She then leaped away and landed on top of a van.

The guy on the ground was looking confused before he looked up at Kojou and widened his eyes.

"Hey. Take your buddy and get out of here. If you learned anything from this, never hit on middle school girls again. Or use Familiars in the middle of town like I told all of you not to." Kojou said turning his head in the guys direction whilst shaking his hand a bit.

"R-Right, sorry Akatsuki-sama. I own you one." The guy said getting up and grabbing his friend before running away.

Kojou and the girl then were looking at each other. "And you...I don't know what you're trying to do, but that was too much. He was a registered demon and it would have been against the law for you to kill him over a petty squabble like this. I can have you arrested you know." Kojou said looking up at her.

The girl looked at him with a glare. "Why did you interfere?" The girl asked.

"Interfere? Are you stupid or something? This island is a safe haven for demons. I am not about to let you kill one for no reason. Plus any normal person would want to stop a fight seeing it happen right in front of them." He said looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Normal? No normal person could stop a Schneewalzer with their bare hands." The girl said ignoring most of what he just said while pointing her spear at him.

"That's not the point..." Kojou said sighing.

"Plus, he used magic in a public area, and even used a Familiar. These are clear violations of the sacred treaty. No one would object if he were killed." The girl said looking at him like she was right.

"No human yea, but it would start a war if you did do that just now. Also weren't you the one who struck first?" Kojou asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? That's not..." The girl said thinking hard before looking up embarrassed realizing he was right.

"See? I don't know who you are, but trying to kill someone just because he saw your panties is way out of line. Even if he is a demon, your panties are no reason to-" Kojou was saying before he was interrupted.

"Did you...see them?" She asked with an angry blush.

"Hmm yea I am pretty sure everyone on this road did when that guy did that. Ah don't worry I'm not into a little girl like you though." Kojou said waving it off. Then the wind blew and her skirt flew up again.

Kojou raised an eyebrow and the girl put down her skirt before readying her spear at him. "Why are you looking again?!" The girl asked angry.

"Huh we were talking so of course I am looking in your direction. Plus it's your fault for standing up atop a vehicle wearing a skirt." Kojou said annoyed by this conversation.

The girl just closed her eyes and spun her spear tapping it atop the vehicle. "Enough." She said before it shrank and she leaped off of the vehicle she was on. She then walked over to the bag next to the car and put her spear inside of it.

"Um, hey..." Kojou said to her.

She turned to him with a blush on her face. "You're disgusting." She said and walked away.

"I honestly couldn't care what you think of me." Kojou said as he turned and walked on the other direction. 'Well, I'd better get out of here to…' He thought as he heard sirens coming in their direction. He stopped though when he noticed a pink wallet on the ground next to the van. Walking over to it he picked it up and read the I.D. inside of it.

"Class 3-C...Himeragi...Yukina?" He said aloud looking at it. He pocketed it and walked away while pulling his hood back up.

XXXX

As he was walking away he noticed several Humvee's pass by. 'This is Itogami Island, an island located in the Pacific Ocean 300 kilometers south of Tokyo, constructed of carbon fiber, resin, metal, and magic. Also known as the Demon District.' He thought as he looked back at the cars passing him.

'On this man-made island, built far from the Japanese mainland, therianthropes, spirits, half-demons, man-made life-forms, and vampires...All manner of magical beings pushed to the brink of extinction by destruction of natural habitat and battles with humans, are authorized by the government to live here for their protection and research purposes.' Kojou thought as he continued to walk towards his home.

Once he reached a park he noticed it was dark out and street lamps were coming on. 'I, Akatsuki Kojou, am a totally normal high school student living on this island. Yes...I was a totally normal high school student, until three months ago.' He thought as he picked up a basketball that was sitting outside of a basketball court to his right.

"The Fourth Progenitor, huh? I sure don't feel like it..." Kojou said aloud before he threw the ball over into the court without even looking.

The ball arced before swishing through the hoop on the other side of the court.

XXXX

The next morning Saikai Academy

"Sorry, Akatsuki. Looks like Sasazaki-sensei from class C isn't here today." A teacher said to Kojou who was standing in the teachers lounge.

"Oh...I see." Kojou murmured.

"Did you have something to pass along? I'll hold on to it for now." The teacher said smiling.

"Um, yeah, something like that...I'll just come back later. It's sort of a bothersome thing..." Kojou said smiling as he held the pink wallet behind him.

A few minutes later he was walking outside of the school through a hall way that was built outside. "Jeez...Isn't there some kind of contact information in here? No choice now. Spare me the privacy invasion speech, please." Kojou said as he opened the wallet to see if there was anything to contact the girl with inside.

He was leaning against a pillar as he did so. "Pretty well organized wallet. And...Something smells good..." He said surprised.

"Smelling a girl's wallet and getting turned on? You really are a dangerous person." A girl said with a condescending disgust.

Kojou turned to see the girl from yesterday. "Turned on? I am most certainly not. I told you yesterday your not my type. You're Yukina Himeragi right?" Kojou asked her annoyed once again. The girl just glared a bit at his remark.

"Yes. What of it?" She asked.

"Um…Why are you here?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what I'd like to ask you, Akatsuki-senpai. This is the middle school building, is it not?" Yukina asked suspicious.

"Oh I was here to return your wallet to the teacher but she wasn't here on the way to my supplementary lessons." Kojou said with a sigh.

"And that's why you smelled my wallet and got turned on?" The girl asked with her hands on her hips.

"Uhm I told you I wasn't turned on. I was just looking for contact information to return it to you." Kojou said rolling his eyes. The girl just glared again.

"And I'll take that wallet back!" She said reaching for it but Kojou just dodged her.

"Tell me something first. Who are you? Why were you following me?" He asked her.

The girl looked up surprised. "You...noticed I was following you?" She asked surprised.

"You thought I wouldn't notice that?" He asked her like she was stupid. Yukina closed her eyes and got an angry blush.

"Fine. You're telling me I have to take it back by force, right?" She asked with a glare as she put her hands on the black case on her back.

Kojou just looked at her amused. "You know who I am and you still say that? Are you actually stupid or just that overconfident?" He asked amused.

The girl just glared and was about to unzip her weapon before her stomach growled.

"Huh? Um, Himeragi-san...are you hungry?" He asked confused. Yukina got an embarrassed blush on her face this time.

"Don't tell me you haven't eaten since yesterday...Oh, because you didn't have your wallet? Do you live on your own, by any chance?" He asked curious.

"Wh-What if I do?" She asked defensively. Kojou just walked over to her and handed her her wallet.

"At least buy me lunch." He said with a small smile. "The one who found your wallet has the right to expect that much as a reward, right?" He asked. She just looked up at him.

XXXX

A few minutes later the two were in a burger shop eating some burger's.

"Let's eat." Yukina said smiling as she ate a burger.

Kojou just looked at her curiously while drinking a soda. "So you eat hamburgers like normal people, huh?" He asked curious.

"What does that mean?" She asked confused.

"You just didn't seem like the kind of person who'd come to a place like this." He mused.

"Are you making fun of me?" She asked defensive again. "It's true that towns with High God Forest in them aren't big cities, but they still sell hamburgers." She said in defense of her home town.

"High God Forest? Is that the school you came from?" He asked.

"Yes, on the outside. It's actually a Lion King Organization training school." She answered him before eating again.

"You do know about the Lion King Organization, right?" She asked him.

"No, I don't." He lied convincingly.

"How can you not know?" She asked surprised.

"How am I supposed to answer that? I've never heard the name before." He answered with a straight face as he pointed to his cheek telling her she had ketchup on hers.

She blushed and wiped it off with a napkin. "The Lion King Organization is a secret service agency established by the National Public Safety Commission to prevent large-scale magic disasters and magic terrorism. I'm a Sword Shaman, and I was sent here to Itogami Island to observe you..." She said before she was interrupted by Kojou.

"Wait a second. Observe me? Why?" He asked her surprised. 'How did it get out? I know I have been keeping it a good enough secret. Nobody should have known' Kojou mused in his head.

"'Why?' Well...You really don't know?" She asked him surprised now.

"What?" He asked confused.

"The Progenitors themselves are on equal footing with the nation's military troops. Naturally, that includes the Fourth Progenitor. In other words, your very existence is treated the same as an act of terror or war." She answered him seriously.

"So not only am I not considered a human, I'm not even considered a living thing anymore?" He asked annoyed by this organization. "Seriously?" He continued surprised at the racism shown by this organization.

"Senpai...what do you intend to do here?" Yukina asked. "Isn't there some reason your concealing your identity and hiding in the Demon District? For example using Itogami Island as a foothold for building your own Dominion?" She questioned him.

'That's actually not that far from the truth.' Kojou thought to himself looking at her. "Let me correct you on something though. I've lived on this Island since before I became a Vampire, so I am not hiding." He explained.

"Huh, what did you say?" She asked surprised.

"I said, I've lived on this island since before I became-" He said before he was interrupted by Yukina slamming her hands on the table.

"That can't be true. A normal human becoming a vampire, and a Progenitor, no less...They have to gain immortality through the secret spell of the lost gods, or..." She said ranting at him before noticing they had the attention of the people in the shop.

Kojou smiled awkwardly and just waved at them getting them to shrug their shoulders and turn away.

"You're not telling me...you consumed a Progenitor to become one yourself, are you?" She asked him a little more quietly.

Kojou looked down with a serious frown on his face. "I can't explain it in detail myself. I just know that idiot forced this irritating condition on me." He explained.

"Idiot?" She asked.

"The Fourth Progenitor. The previous Kaleid Blood." He answered.

"Why did the Fourth Progenitor choose you as an heir? How did you even meet a Progenitor in the first place?" She asked.

"Well, thats...personal." He said thinking back to the time he was the blood servant of Avora's all due to him saving her from a terrorist attack that wouldn't have even harmed her. He still remembered them hunting the Kaleid Blood's and defeating 'Root' before she forced him to take her powers after it's defeat.

"Sorry but I don't really have any memories of what happened then." He finished.

"I understand." She said looking down.

Kojou looked up at her confused. "You believe me?" He asked glad he played it off.

"Yes. I feel like I can tell whether you're lying or not." She said.

'Naive girl.' He thought.

"You see, I was ordered by the Lion King Organitzation to eliminate you if you seemed dangerous." She explained before she stopped when Kojou started laughing.

"E-Eliminate me? Seriously? They sent a young attack mage to eliminate the most powerful vampire in existence?" He asked laughing while once again getting peoples attention.

Seeing her get an angry blush he sighed out loud getting the last of it out of his system. "Sorry sorry but that was just funny." He said calming down.

"Don't worry if anything happens I will take care of it with my Schneesturm Wolfin." She said patting her case.

"You mean the lance I batted away with my fist?" He asked leaning a fist on his cheek.

She just looked away blushing. "I was distracted, anyways what are you doing after this?" She asked wanting to change the subject.

"I was planning to go to the library to finish my summer homework." He said with a sigh thinking about doing that annoying task.

"The library? I got it." She said grabbing her case.

"Your planning to go with me?" He asked confused.

"Yes, I shouldn't?" She asked looking at him.

"Well, I can't say you shouldn't...Wait, you're gonna stick around forever?" He asked getting annoyed at how he would have to be more careful to keep things under wraps.

"Of course. I'm here to observe you." She answered.

'Shit so she is an official observer for me, meaning The Lion King Organization is onto me.' He thought. He then sighed and leaned back on his chair. "Gimme a break..." He thought while thinking back on to how he became the Fourth Progenitor.

XXXX

 **Flashback: Last Summer**

 **A ruined city bathed in flames could be seen. Two lone people stood on the street facing each other.**

" **Stop it, Avrora!" A younger Kojou covered in tattered clothing yelled at a young girl with long blonde hair that reached to the bottom of her legs. She had piercing blue eyes and was dressed in the middle school uniform of the school that they attended on Itogami Island.**

" **Dont!" Kojou said as tears started to pour out of his eyes as he held a crossbow imbued with magic pointed at Avrora's chest.**

" **I have granted your wish." She said with a small smile. "Now it's your turn." She said as she felt the bolt pierce her chest. Kojou gritted his teeth as he fell to his knees before her.**

" **I leave everything to you, Kojou Akatsuki." She said as she reached down to touch his face one last time before fading to dust with it entering Kojou's body.**

 **Kojou hugged himself as he shivered before he looked to the sky and yelled out his heart as an energy exploded from his being.**

XXXX

Anndd done first chapter is now over! As always please leave a like and a review.


End file.
